Synthetic materials in contact with biological fluids typically elicit undesirable responses including platelet activation and adhesion, thrombosis, and the eventual formation of emboli. Currently, large doses of heparin or other anticoagulant are typically administered to prevent blood coagulation and thrombosis, weakening patients' overall recuperative abilities. TDA proposes to develop an inexpensive biomimetic surface treatment to render synthetic polymer surfaces fully hemocompatible. The surface treatment relies on new materials which will be prepared in this Phase I project, and these materials will be applied to the surface of sample substrate materials. The physical stability and hemocompatibility of the treated surfaces will then be assessed. This hydrophilic, biologically inert surface treatment would obviate the need for systemic anticoagulents and could be applied to improve the hemocompatibility of vascular grafts, in-dwelling catheters, implanted prostheses and sensors as well as extracorporeal blood handling equipment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed surface treatment would add value to the wide variety of currently available biomedical polymers, including those currently used in vascular grafts, indwelling catheters, implanted prostheses and sensors as well as extracorporeal blood handling equipment.